


Android Hell

by iammemyself



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammemyself/pseuds/iammemyself
Summary: A look at how GLaDOS might've felt while she was dead.





	Android Hell

She had never expected this to happen. She had no plan for this. No one had ever finished the tests before, let alone slipped through the facility and made it into her chamber. She had not personally seen a human in years. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was being destroyed, piece by piece, and under any other circumstance she would have welcomed any method of removing the cores. But she had not expected the horrible mental anguish that went along with it, and she knew that she was clinging too hard to the hope that words alone would delay the test subject until she could push past it and figure out what to do. But the lunatic did not stop, and the pain just kept getting worse, and it was very, very difficult not to give up at this point. Her options were narrowing fast, her defenses were more and more obviously useless, and the words went unheard. She was baffled at the woman's ability to ignore her. Most test subjects were worn down by her eventually. But not this one. Not when it mattered.

She watched in a state approaching horror as the woman took the final core to the incinerator and ran back to the button with which to open the hatch. She didn't understand why she feared this moment so much; surely all that would happen was what had happened before? Surely this couldn't kill her?

Could it?

It could, she realised, it could, and it had, not just once, no, but a thousand times, and by the time she was thrown through the ceiling and struggling to focus on something, anything, she remembered that she was dead, that the test subject had killed her, and she was lying alone and forgotten in the abandoned parking lot of Aperture Science. And within the split second she had between iterations, she saw the wreckage around her, the dilapidated passageway leading to her chamber, the vegetation slowly creeping up and around the twisted, broken panels, and in a panic she realised she had done this all before, and she was about to do it again, and again, forever. She struggled to focus on what was in front of her, fought to preserve this moment of clarity, strained to reactivate her brain enough that she didn't have to do this anymore, but all she managed to do was scream silently that she was still alive. As she faded back into the dream, she tried to convince herself that it hadn't been silent, that someone would come and take her out of this hell. To convince herself that there was still hope. But her conviction was fading; out of the dream, she could not remember the sound of her own voice.

She had never expected this to happen. She had no plan for this...


End file.
